teaching_and_technologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Teaching and Technology Wiki
Welcome to the Teaching and Technology Wiki As educators we use technology everyday in our classrooms. Are we using technology to correctly to facilitate learning in our students? In the wiki we will discuss some of the pros and cons of technology in the classroom. Rules of the Wiki 1. Do not take away any information even though you might not agree. 2. Please state why your techonlogy is important in faciliting education. 3. Be kind and respectful to others additions. 4. Keep an open mind because you never know how the technology could help your classroom. 5. Please write a Pro and Con about your entry. How has technology helped you in the classroom? Today in a high tech world we often times use technology to do things for us. As educators we could easily give a student a device and say open the math app and practice your math. Is this the best way to use technology? There are many great ways to use technology in a classroom. I would like to have an open discussion about this topic. Please feel free to add to the list. Technology Pros Smart Board: I really like how smart boards can be used in the classroom for a more interactive lesson. If a teacher needs to pull up a picture or something while teaching they can. It can also be projected so that all of the students can see. It is very easy to use. It is also very engaging for the students. Individual Laptops: This is a way for you as a teacher to actually show how to use a certain website for research capabilities. Also, your students will be using computers through out their educational pursuits. It might be better for them to know how to fully use a computer. ELMO Projector: ELMO projectors are good because they are compact. The old overhead projectors were too bulky and if a child pushed one over, well for sure we would be in trouble. Also, there is no special type of material that needs to be printed off in order to see the content on the screen or board. ELMO projectors allow the students to see what the teacher is doing on a larger scale. Teachers do not need to be in front of the class in order to use it. This allows all students to see it. Technology Cons Smart Boards: These can be a problem if they break down or if a student uses the wrong type of marker on it. Students might have trouble using it if content is too highly placed on the board. The lag time of the board might be a problem. Personal Laptop: As a teacher you need to make sure you properly teach the students how to use it. Also, you need to make sure there is a strong content filter on it. Teachers often lose their jobs because of inappropriate content that is seen by the students. ELMO projectors: These can sometime not work. It is important to test them before using them. Also, these are being phased out in the educational circles. It might soon become obsolete. I'm not sure if replacement parts can easily be acquired if they are being phased out. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse